Requested One Shots
by Lewis-Hoechlin-Haynes-Posey
Summary: A collection of Requested M/M one shots PM me if you have a request
1. Eyes of Fire

Eyes of Fire

By Lewis Hackfath

A Scott and Danny Fan Fiction

Set after the events of season 1 episode 12

Disclaimer:

I do not own teen wolf even though i wish it were true.

Rated: M for strong Sexual Content.

Word Count: 2193

Requested By: DrowningintheRainbow

There he is I thought to myself as I stared across the room to spot the dark hair of one Scott McCall. The man I have had a crush on since he had made first string the man I danced with at the formal. The man I'm still helplessly in love with.

But he doesn't feel the same way about me.

"Danny?" Jackson whispered from his seat beside me.

"Yeah?" i asked

"You really feel strongly for McCall?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You haven't taken your eyes off him all lesson, even as you talk to me your looking at him still." Jackson stated

"That obvious hay?"

Jackson nodded at me. "You want to talk about it?

I shook my head, as much as I loved Jackson I knew he had a secret crush on Scott as well though he would never admit it.

"I'm here for you man!" Jackson said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

- END OF CLASS -

The bell sounded through the room, signaling it was time for lunch and I was glad to finally be able to get out of the room. I started on packing away my things hearing the scraping of chairs along the floor and the scurry of students leaving the class room. I looked up after i finished packing my stuff away noticing that it was only Jackson, Scott and I still in the room.

"Danny?" Scott asked.

"I'll meet you out in the hall man" Jackson said as he single arm hugged me and walked out of the room.

"Yeah Scott" I asked

"Thanks" he said

"For what?" i asked slightly confused.

"Helping me out at the formal, i understand your date got upset and left you there, i wanted to say thanks for helping me and apologize for ruining your night" he said lowering his eyes to the floor avoiding my gaze.

'You made my night magical, i wished you had never left my arms' i thought to myself

"Anytime man, happy to help a friend in need." i said with a smile.

Scott gave a small nod and i heard sobbing.

"What's wrong Scott?" i asked

"Allison is moving out of town, and i used you to get to her that night i feel terrible and then she betrayed my trust and i don't know what to do and I'm having all these conflicting feelings and i don't know what to do." He rushed out all in one breath.

I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, his body was warm and it felt amazing against mine. I never wanted this moment to end. Scott gently pulled back and revealed tear stained eyes. I looked down at the man in my arms his sad eyes his beautiful brown eyes reddened because of sadness, i hated it, it was Alison's fault his hair was flat and lifeless as if all the life had left his body because of Alison, down to his pink candy floss lips quivering with sadness again to the fault of one Alison Argent.

I felt anger brush through my body Alison had betrayed Scott and ruin him.

"Scott, when does Alison leave?" i asked anger evident in my voice.

"After school this afternoon she is saying goodbye to everyone in the cafeteria at the moment. Why? What are you going to do?" he asked worry sneaking into his voice towards the end.

I'm am going to tell her exactly what she is missing out on by betraying you and making you feel like this. It's just wrong your one of the nicest guys i know and she shouldn't treat you like this. You deserve better!

"Like Who?" Scott asked worry still evident in his voice.

'Like me' i thought to myself as i once again glanced at those pink lips so desperate to feel them against my own.

"Scott, it doesn't matter who you are with just as long as they love you, for you. They don't try to change you they accept you for whom you are and love you for being who you are, you're an amazing and special person, and you could have anybody in the school you want Scott." I practically yelled at him, not realizing i just told Scott exactly how i felt.

I felt a sudden warmness against my lips and it took me a few moments to realize that Scott McCall the boy i have had a crush on for almost a year now was kissing me, and it wasn't a dream. I slowly began to kiss back the kiss turning passionate fast. I stopped Scott and pulled back and looked into his eyes, they were burning the brightest amber color i had ever seen, i stared in awe lost in his eyes, eyes of fire burning into my soul and as he stared into my eyes i stared back at him seeing all the love he held for me.

Reality soon hit me.

"Scott, your eyes?" I asked

"Danny, I'm sorry i can explain!" Scott said fear creeping into his voice fear that I would reject him that would never happen.

"Calm down Scott, I'm right here I'm not going anywhere."

"Danny i want to explain it to you, but i don't know how!" He said still worried

"Just start from the beginning."

"Ok" he said before taking a deep breath

"It all started when Stiles over heard his dad talking on the phone about a dead body in the woods, well half of one." Scott began to explain.

-A long explanation later -

"A werewolf!" I said a little taken back by the absurdity of it all.

Scott hung his head in shame, he the fear of me leaving him wafting through the room in waves. He gave a gently nod.

"Scott, look at me!" i said

Scott looked up at me tears forming in his once again brown eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, now what do you say we go to lunch and you can come over to my house tonight, my parents are out of town so i have the house to myself and i didn't really want to be alone anyway" I said.

Scott leapt into my arms and pampered kisses to my lips and cheeks i could feel the happiness radiation off of him and the only thing i could feel in my heart was love for him. The anger of Alison's betrayal washed away, by the love of Scott.

-Danny's House-

I was pacing nervously across my bedroom floor, Scott was going to be here in a few minutes and i was nowhere near mentally prepared to quite possibly have sex with the man of my dreams. I was lost in thought when there was a tap on my window; i turned to look at it only to see Scott crouched there with a night bag over one shoulder and a huge smile plastered across his face. I smiled back and walked over to the window before unlocking it.

"Why are you smiling so enthusiastically?" i asked as he slipped inside and i closed the window behind him.

"I could hear your heart beat from the drive-way you're nervous, why?" he asked genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm always nervous around you Scott, it's because i love you and i want this to be good for you and I've never bottomed before" i said truthfully knowing he would hear the lie in my heart if i told him otherwise.

"What makes you think i don't want you to top me?"

"Scott a wolf is a naturally dominant animal the only one they will submit to is there superiors and so far that includes Derek and Jackson." i Said

"Why is Jackson my superior?" Scott asked

"Jackson is Derek's mate so he dominates through proxy but Jackson has feelings for you as well so he won't be too hard on you."

"Oh i see"

Scott then dropped his duffel back to the floor and slowly made his way over to me by the bed, he kissed me and pushed me back gently onto the bed before climbing on-top of me. The whole while not breaking the seal that had been created by our lips.

We continued to make out for some time only breaking apart when our need for air overwhelmed our need for each-other. Scott finally broke away from my lips. Before gripping the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head, the moment i was free of the fabric i grabbed for the hem of the shirt that was blocking me from what i so desperately craved. I hoisted it up over his head and through it across the room not a care in the world where it landed the only thing that mattered was the beautiful sight of Scott McCall shirtless in front of me.

Scott slowly reached out and pulled my belt free of my pants dropping it to the floor with a loud thud, before he reached back and slowly undid the button and pulled the zip down, the sound of its metal teeth echoing through my empty house. When the zip had come free he slowly pulled them down my legs and off dropping them to the growing pile on the floor. Scott reached for his own belt; i quickly reached out and snagged his wrist.

"What?" he asked his voice full of nerves and indecision.

"Let me." was all i got out before i dropped his wrist and was gently pulling the belt free of his pants.

I undid the button of his jeans and reached for the zip and as i pulled the zip down i realized something.

"Scott..."

"Yeah Dan?" he replied

'God i love it when he calls me Dan' i thought to myself

"Were are your boxers?" i asked

"I never wear them anymore" he said with a smile

I continued to pull the zipper down and then slid the pants down his legs his hard cock springing free of the pants as i pulled them down and off. I let a moan fall from my lips when i saw how big it was. Scott reached down and slowly slid my boxers off my own hard cock jumping out at him as it was released from my tight briefs. Scott gave me a few gentle tugs before pushing me to lay back and reaching into the bag on the end of the bed and pulling out a small bottle of lube. Scott squeezed some lube onto his fingers before gently brushing them against my hole. I winced at how cold it was.

Scott was making soft whimpering noises as he slowly worked his index finger into my body all the way up to the third knuckle before slowly pulling out this time adding a second finger. It didn't take long for Scott to open me up i was relaxed with him i knew i was in safe hands. Scott was the sweetest guy i know he wouldn't hurt me. I felt him brush my prostate with his fingers; i arched my back off of the bed and screamed his name.

"Are you ready Dan?"

'There it was again he called me Dan'

"For you always" i smiled reaching up and planting a kiss against his lips.

I whimpered as he pulled his fingers free from me. I heard him moan mixed with a growl as he slicked his cock with the hand that had just been inside me. I felt him place the head of his cock next to my entrance and with a gentle push the head slipped inside. I let out a high pitched gasp he was thick and it hurt a lot Scott was making soothing noises as he slowly inched himself further inside me. When he finally bottomed out i held him still while i adjusted to the feeling of him being seated deep inside me. Once i had gotten used to the feeling i wiggled my hips and it didn't take more than that simple move for him to begin pounding into me, i was gasping for breath as he made love to me leaning down and kissing me as he plowed into me. I could hear him growling deep in his chest, as our lips broke apart he growled out again.

"Mine" Scott growled in my ear.

I felt my orgasm closing in on me and quickly. Scott's cock hit my prostate head on and I screamed out his name as my climax rushed through me my ring clamping down around him. He thrust twice more before unloading deep inside me and collapsing on top of me.

"Mine" he growled again

"Yours" I agreed as we fell asleep together.

I will never forget that feeling, a feeling of being complete at last.


	2. Lacrosse, Showers and Sex

**Lacrosse, showers and sex**

**By Lewis Hackfath**

**A Danny, Stiles and Derek Slash fan-fiction**

**Summary:**

It's a new school year and Danny has his sights set on a hunky werewolf named Derek Hale who happens to be his best friend's alpha. But one Stiles Stilinski stands in the way of what he wants what could come of this.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own teen wolf even though I wish it were true.

Rated: M for strong Sexual Content.

Word Count: take away 92 for the summary

Requested By: The Obfuscator's Canard

I stood there in the centre of my lacrosse goal, looking out across the field I spotted the man I craved, the man I had craved since I first saw him, the man I was lead to believe was Stiles cousin, a hoax I believed up until the day I saw them making out in a shiny black Camaro out the front of the school. Truth is I was jealous of Stiles for having a man like that, thee man I craved ever so much.

I was so deep in my fantasy that I didn't see the lax ball coming right for me. The ball was coming right for me and I did not have enough time to think or act. I braced ready for the ball to make contact with my helmet and knock me to the ground but it never came. I looked up and saw that the very man that had distracted me had caught the ball right in front of my face.

"Thanks" I offered

"Well I seemed to be distracting you; I couldn't let you get hurt." Derek replied

"Won't Stiles be jealous that you're talking to a man other than him?" I questioned

"It was Stiles that suggested I extend a hand to you" he said.

"That's correct, I never forgot the help you gave me when I needed it, when Derek needed it and I did notice you eye fucking him... I've also noticed you avoid my question as to whether I am attractive to gay men." stiles said as he came walking up beside Derek

"What does it matter, to you both anyway, you're in a relationship with each other."

"Danny are you alright over there, are Hale and Stilinski bothering you?" Jackson called from across the field.

"No. Everything's fine." I called back

"Meet us in the locker room after everyone has left." Derek whispered to me before turning around and walking away.

I was left standing there confused but intrigued I had clearly caught the attention of one Derek Hale and I was one step closer to getting my hands on that perfect body. It wasn't as if I was in love with Derek, I just needed to get my hands all over that body that perfect body one that would rival Adonis. Truth be told I was in love with Jackson but I have known for a long time that it would never happen, but I could always dream.

-In the Locker Room-

Everyone but Stiles had left and the air was thick with my anticipation and the steam from the showers of all my other team mates. Stiles was washing in the shower and Derek was nowhere to be seen, I quickly stripped off and headed for the showers. The hot water and steam instantly relaxed my body; my muscles slowly began to unwind from the torturous training session that had just finished. I had just finished washing my hair when I was pinned roughly against the wall. Lips met mine and I felt as if the air was being pulled from my lungs, I opened my eyes to see the bright red eyes of Derek Hale staring back at me. I moaned into the kiss and let his tongue slip inside my mouth; he was quick to dominate the kiss pushing me harder against the wall grinding his own naked body against my own. I tugged at my wrists that I had only just realised were being pinned against the wall; I was desperate to touch that Adonis like body flush against my own. I looked over a Stiles to realise he was slowly jerking himself off to the site of Derek grinding against me. Derek pulled back and allowed me to breath.

Derek growled as I strained forward desperate to reattach our lip.

"Eager are we?" Derek asked a smirk across his face.

I just tugged harder at my wrists and strained further forward desperate to reattach our lips. Derek released my wrists and I pushed Derek to the floor, the hot water of the shower falling down on us. My lips were on his instantly, I pushed his legs apart with my own desperately trying to get as close to his body as I could. Derek unleashed a dominant growl and rolled me over so that I was on my back with him between my legs, I could feel the head of his cock nudging against my hole, he felt huge, I moaned into our lip lock as he continued to nudge against me slowly sinking his way into me. I could hear Stiles moaning across the room panting and making wanton noises as he rapidly approached his peek. Derek reached between us and gripped my cock in his large hands gently stroking me; I could not help but moan into his mouth and claw at his back with my blunt nails. It didn't take much longer for Derek to be fully seated inside of me, I could feel him pressed against my cheeks, his muscular torso flush against mine and our lips locked in a passionate and rough kiss. Derek began steady firm thrusts making me moan with pleasure into the space between our mouths. Derek pounded into me relentlessly, the feel of him sliding in and out of me was sheer ecstasy and as I continued to moan Derek pulled me up off the floor so that I was seated in his lap using his powerful grip on my waist to lift me up then use my weight to slam me back down, I was screaming his name as he pounded me. Stiles walked over to me and held his cock to my face, I wrapped my lips around it and began to suck him off, he was moaning my name and I could tell he was rapidly approaching his peak. I sucked harder and he screamed my name as he climaxed in my mouth. I was rapidly reaching my own peak, between Derek steadily stroking my cock and slamming his huge dick into me I was on the edge, I screamed his name as I came coating my stomach and the floor in my seed. Derek continued to relentlessly pound into me, a few thrusts later he was growling my name as he flooded my body with his seed.

"Danny, what's taking you so long?" Jackson called walking into the shower room.

"Jackson!" I yelled as he entered the room.

Derek locked his arms around my waist to stop me from getting up and Stiles stood behind us to hid himself.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jackson yelled.

"Homosexuality at its best!" I said sarcastically smiling at Jackson.

Jackson shifted on his feet his erection obvious.

"I'll just wait outside." Jackson said before leaving.

"Well that's awkward!" Stiles said.

We all laughed before we finished showering and I went outside to meet Jackson.


End file.
